


Perpetuela

by Catboy_Eli (Prince_of_Heart)



Series: Jostonio Hours [2]
Category: Identity 5 - Fandom, idv, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: All of that silver bromide used with lightbox cameras sure did cause a lot of issues, And Joseph likes it, Antonio quite literally plays Joseph like a violin, Because really he tops no one, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Joseph, But it's hair, Identity 5, Identity V - Freeform, Impact Play, Its a headcanon but like, Joseph Desaulnier - Freeform, Joseph x Antonio, Jostonio, M/M, Masochism, Oh and Joseph has asthma, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Really this ship is so underrated, SO, Size Kink, Susepension, Toni seriously rawdogs him, You are all cowards, idv - Freeform, it gets kinda kinky, lack of prep, really - Freeform, they are in love, this is shameless smut, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Heart/pseuds/Catboy_Eli
Summary: DuoHunter matches can get rather irritating, especially when you can't take your lover with you. Thankfully, Joseph has many wonderful ways to relieve stress.
Relationships: Antonio | Violinist & Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer, Antonio | Violinist/Joseph Desaulnier | Photographer
Series: Jostonio Hours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080671
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	Perpetuela

It was getting late. Judging by the overcast in Joseph's room it had to be nearly 7:30 by now. Squinting at the dying sunlight outside of his window, the Photographer sighed and then looked back down at his most recent work. He had spent months, well, they were probably months, trying to photograph the gardens at just slightly different angles at a different hour each day. All to put the photographs together now in this frame, looking down at the same tree as it slid through different stages of light, from dawn to dusk. In a way that could be one thing he had to thank Oletus for. He never would have branched out in his medium so very much if he didn't have anything better to do. But, alas. Being dead and trapped in the same hell game day to day gave a man plenty of time for new focus.

His skin was still a little warm from the long bath he had taken earlier, uninterrupted seeing as most of the other hunters besides Yidhra had went to enjoy 2v8. Really, twice a day! As he took a nail in his mouth and went to the nearest wall with the picture, he grumbled mostly to himself under his breath. There probably would never be a day he wasn't pissed about it. But while he patted the nail into the wall, he could hear the familiar shrill of discordant violin music growing steadily closer down the hall. Ah. Antonio must be back. He didn't sound too happy.

His door flew open without so much as a knock, but Joseph didn't even flinch as he hung up his work and glanced over his shoulder. Antonio drifted into the room, violin still poised until he could sit down on the edge of Joseph's bed with an irritated sigh through gritted teeth.

"Mm, bad match?"

He watched as Antonio set his instrument aside, and as Joseph moved closer he immediately found tendrils creeping around his wrists and ankles. Used to being lifted and manhandled by his lover, he was unsurprised to find himself in Antonio's lap in a matter of seconds, looking down into his dark, blackened eyes from his new vantage point. As his hair trailed away, Joseph reached for his face, watching Antonio melt against the gentle graze of his hands.

"Mm, I was teamed with The Ripper."

Immediately, Joseph's pretty face turned down in a scowl. It came as no surprise that no hunter really enjoyed the Ripper's company. Maybe except for Burke and begrudgingly Mary sometimes. He tended to be rude to the younger hunters, and for all of his fake niceties and friendly facade, he often brought survivors over from the other side of the manor. Which wouldn't be an issue (most hunters did),

If it weren't for the fact it was non-consensual.

Which usually meant a lot of fighting amongst hunters, wounded survivors outside of matches, and a hasty FRUSTRATING rescue mission within the manor. Joseph a l s o was forbidden from aiding in those. Which only annoyed him further.

"Who were the survivors?"

Antonio groaned again, slumping his head forward against Joseph's chest.

"It wouldn't have been so bad, but Norton was out on the field. And since he's Ripper's current target I had to have him ballooned nearly the entire round. I couldn't take anything seriously and Jack went into an absolute frenzy of a fit."

Watching as Antonio's hair began to raise, the photographer shushed him softly with more gentle touches and leaned down to kiss him. Antonio didn't hesitate to kiss him back, sighing against his lips as bit by bit, Joseph eased away stress with each slow movement of his mouth, and kissed away his worries. His hands fisted Antonio's lapels as he pulled away, before quickly patting them down and trying to fix them with an apology.

"Really! If Baron would allow me to enter pack matches we wouldn't ever have these issues."

"I know, beloved."

"But I have to sit here! Day in day out! I ran a MILK bath today. All by my lonesome!"

"Oh did you?"

"Yes!"

Joseph threw his hands up in the air, obviously exasperated, before crossing them over his chest. Antonio only smiled slowly, watching as his lover grew heated. Both of them really were too quick to anger, but just as easy to placate if one knew how.

"It was lovely, really, by the way but would have been so much nicer with you in it."

"Mhmmm~"

Casting Antonio a side glance, Joseph felt as his hands skimmed his hips and the Photographer shifted a little more comfortably in his lap with a slight pout.

"Since I can't join you in 2v8 matches I'll just have to be here for you. In my room... And, if you were to have any frustrations, per say-"

Humming a short little tune, Antonio leaned in to kiss Joseph again, chuckling as he got his lips bitten. Looking at Joseph in that silky robe with his hair loose in his ponytail, well- really. The thought was enticing. He loved how willing Joseph was to roll with the punches and just go with things. Both of them, so very eager to please one another. Nothing in the least like the many one-night stands he's had all throughout his life. This felt.. Real. Lasting. It still amazed him that a man like Joseph Desaulnier would so much as give him a passing glance. Really, no matter what happened he tried not to get too angry in general, because it could make his music very dangerous for anybody nearby. But.. if he was offering...

"Are you sure about that, love..? I would, love to let some frustrations out, if you're sure you can take it."

Though his tone was low, a little threatening, Joseph didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Biting the inside of his lip, the Photographer reached behind himself to tug the ribbon free currently holding his hair in place, letting half damp, stark white strands spill over his shoulders and down his back. Reaching towards him next, he wound his arms around Antonio's neck, grazing his claws across his throat fleetingly to hear the sharp intake of breath before nestling them in the back of his hair by his nape. 

"You know I do love it when you get rough with me.."

His voice a saccharine purr, Joseph trailed slow kisses across Antonio's jaw to drag another pleased hum from the Musician's throat. He sat back then, looking slowly over Antonio's body, down to his lap where someone was getting rather eager.

"Mmmm.. I can even get you started if you like..~"

He shuffled back enough so that he could slip a hand between their bodies, tracing a nail along the button of his trousers to see Antonio suck in another gasp through his teeth. That sweet, soft sound itself was like heaven.

"Unless.. You don't want to give me any control...?~"

He got his answer almost immediately. After a short pause in thought, Antonio turned them around with ease, using his much bigger frame to force Joseph down onto the bed. Shuffling up to the pillows, the Photographer propped himself up on his elbows before he felt the familiar tightness of his hair back around his wrists, binding them above his head. More strands took their time unraveling his robes and knotted around his ankles, gently prying them apart so that Antonio could make himself comfortable between his legs.

Squirming a little impatiently under his lover's gaze, Joseph bit his lip as he watched Antonio lift his violin again and skillfully throw down some quick notes at each corner of the bed. As they roped together, soft, lilting music filled the room only a little affected by his soured attitude. Joseph always found this habit of his romantic, if not cute given the fact that in a way, he was a rather protective lover. He opened his mouth to speak and mention it when Antonio abruptly brought the long bow of his instrument to Joseph's chest and raked it across his skin, tearing a ragged, surprised moan of pain from the photographer.

Looking at him, shocked, Joseph watched the grin that crawled across Antonio's lips slowly only to shudder as he spoke to him in a dark, low rasp. Not a question. A purred demand.

"Moan for me, love..~"

Feeling his face heat up considerably, Joseph nodded obediently, letting Antonio know that this was most d e f i n i t e l y alright. Given the greenlight, Antonio swiped the bow across his chest again and tore another groan from his partner that melded with the music. He brought the bow swinging back and forth, rubbing against his skin agonizingly slowly, just enough to raise angry red burns across Joseph's torso that left him winded.

With each caress of the bow the pain grew in intensity, scratching against the same raised burns from its strings. The pain would crest midswipe and then die out again in a crescendo, where Joseph would bury his fingers into the pillows beneath his head just to keep a sane grip on reality. Beneath him, sweat had begun to bead on the photographer's porcelain body, a beauty to behold in the manor's flickering candlelight. As the music rose and fell, the bow would swipe and Joseph's body would make a perfect arch, his voice and body becoming more apparently desperate until there was barely a pause between Antonio's ministrations. Just the two of them, in the dark, and his lover was playing him like a violin. And Joseph adored every draining second of it.

With his hair haloed on the pillows beneath his head, Joseph had been reduced to wanton moans and pleas of Antonio's name like a song. He wished he could see himself. Every time he peered down at his heaving chest he saw more red lines, intricately crossing, weaving so delicately and dancing with sweat. His cock, neglected, was hard and firm against his abdomen and weeping for lack of attention and it was, beautiful. This was beautiful. He was sure somewhere in the haze of his mind this must be what it felt like. A picturesque devotion as his body was stricken and worshiped. G o d s could he get addicted to this if he wasn't careful.

Amidst a pleasured haze, he heard Antonio utter something soft and breathlessly, Joseph squirmed.

"Mm..?~"

"...I said you are beautiful.."

Gasping for air, Joseph jolted instinctively when he felt a new sensation, hot, wet and doting on his cock. It took a moment to process through blurry eyes where he had seen Antonio had slipped between his legs, swiping the flat of his tongue against the underside of his erection. To the tip where he laved at the head and swiped it across the leaking slit until he was seeing stars. Fingers digging into the palms of his hands uselessly, he could do nothing to stop his lover's mouth from engulfing the head and making his hips shake but moan in ecstasy. His head was beginning to feel like it was filled with cotton.

"Antonio-~ Ah, Antonio, mon cher, s'il vous plait~.."

If he were an honest man he could say confidently he didn't even truly know what he was begging for. For more? Or for mercy? Would he be gratified with either? He met Antonio's eyes for a fleeting moment and flushed at the thought. Did he deserve it? He felt a smoother caress against his burning chest and glanced down in time to watch Antonio angle his bow, gently running the tip along his chest and drawing a heart across the angry red skin there before setting it down and aside. Pulling off of his cock, the musician smiled down at his blissed lover and helped to move Joseph into a more comfortable sitting position above his lap.

"Mmmm... I love you~.."

"Je t'aime.." Joseph whispered back.

Capturing his lips in a kiss, Joseph kissed back weakly before groaning out in pain. Antonio had shoved the hem of his pants down just enough to free his dick and was pushing his way past the tight ring of Joseph's ass without so much as a warning. Swallowing his lover's whimpers, the Violinist kissed him through it before angling his hips back and thrusting upward into the Photographer, relishing the way his body instinctively clenched around his thick member. It stung of course with the lack of preparation, but it was nothing he didn't enjoy. And if Antonio really was going to use his body tonight then by all means p l e a s e do.

He bit his lover's lip, pulling away for air only to choke back another moan as Antonio snapped his hips forward brutally. Joseph's claws dug into the palms of his hands, envisioning Antonio's broad shoulders shredded beneath them if only he could move. He was b i g. Nothing Joseph didn't expect but the way his thick cock dragged against his insides as he plowed him in his lap was enough to break his mind. How effortlessly he moved his body with his hair, lifting him like his body weighed fucking nothing was exhilarating.

Moaning out his name like praises, Joseph went limp. His erection bounced against his stomach as he let Antonio fuck him senseless, using him until he was a drooling mess above him. Antonio groaned softly beneath him, burying his face into his lover's chest and scattering kisses across his skin like constellations, soothing him for all the pain he'd be feeling later. 

"Mi amor..~"

Hearing Antonio rasp beneath him, Joseph shook, his dick weeping as he cried out. His pace was brutal, his dick thick, hot and heavy and absolutely demolishing his insides in the best of ways. Gasping at a particularly harsh thrust against his prostate the Photographer jolted and swallowed, his voice raw from crying out so much. But this.. Surely this couldn't be all? This wasn't his best.

"H- arder.. Tonio, please~"

"What?"

Realizing he sounded just as breathless, Joseph opened his eyes. When had he shut them? And came face to face with Antonio, panting. The room had grown much darker since night had fallen, only the vague, wavering candlelight and humming notes cared to cast them aglow. Red, red everywhere. Red light on the skin of his thighs, reflected against Antonio's inky black hair. Red in the room as the music picked up the pace and Joseph, beautiful Joseph, wrenched one of his wrists forward, surprised to find it not that difficult to give. Pushing sweaty curls away from his forehead, Antonio watched this madman smirked down at him, biting his tongue between his teeth and he g r o w l e d. Despite the tears in his glassy blue eyes, he had never seen a man so hungry.

"I said _harder, Antonio. I want you to break me in half, you big, beautiful- aH!~"_

CRACK!

Antonio's bow came swinging at Joseph's back while he was unaware. As his arms were wrenched upward at the wrists again and his chest swelled forward at the force of the hit, Antonio greedily took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit it causing the Photographer to yelp. Cresting, cresting. The music around the room had become frantic. It's pace immeasurable as quarter notes easily became eighths. The price of his hubris caught up to him rather quickly, Joseph straining against his bonds as he was quickly overstimulated.

Another sharp crack and his spine was aching. Thrusting faster, filling him deeper. A jolt from his nerves with every bite on his chest. Gods everything h u r t. The music was so loud. His heartbeat was in his ears and he felt like he was about to burst. And all he wanted was more, more, _more, MORE._

"TONI!~ W-Wait-"

Merciless. He was merciless. Antonio growled as he assaulted Joseph's tender back with an onslaught of swipes from his bow. His ass had to be gaping by now and as Antonio grazed that spot again he nearly shrieked, scratching his own palms open with how hard he had dug in his claws. His dick jumped, red with need for release until Joseph practically sobbed.

"Antonio-!~ Please, please, p l e a s e-"

The hand that fled his hips to grasp his dick told him he understood. He barely needed a twist of his palm before Joseph fell apart, his body spasming as he came harder than he ever had in his fucking life, painting Antonio's nice vest with thick ropes of cum. His vision went white and for a split second everything stopped. He could still hear the haunting notes of the violin as they at last reached a peak shrill, could feel the thud dully as Antonio impaled him on his cock to the very hilt. For a moment he even thought he might black out, before slowly, ears ringing, he started to come back to his senses. Just in time to watch Antonio's face contort with pleasure, feeling the familiar warmth of his seed coating his insides as his body milked him for all it was worth. He could hear his breath now and how ragged it was as his asthma got the best of him and he wheezed before Antonio noticed, quickly pulling his lover off of him and laying him down.

He watched, bleary eyed as Antonio quickly discarded his bow and rifled through the drawers as fast as he could for his injections. He barely even registered the sting before he came down just fine and his breathing regulated.

Realizing slowly that he was in Antonio's limp arms, Joseph turned over and cuddled into his chest with a shaky breath. One of Antonio's hands came up to thread his fingers through his hair and he shut his eyes, relaxing under his careful touch.

"Mmmm... You lunatic.." Antonio scolded softly. "You should have known better and told me to stop before I sent you into an attack."

"I know my limits."

Antonio only snorted at his half-assed mumbled response and pet his hair, trying to work out the damp knots from him tossing himself around so much.

"Besides it's not like I could die again, anyways."

At this he grunted and Joseph smiled, nestling into his chest as the ache sunk into his bones. He would be complaining like no tomorrow about this in matches. But really there was no way to play it off as a health problem, the marks would prove it. Besides, the hunters didn't have a nurse for their wounds.

"Don't make such a morbid joke.. Get some sleep."

"Mm.."

Really, after the adrenaline wore off, Joseph didn't have the heart to fight him and sighed. It came on slower than usual, but all the same just as always. The doubt.. He just.. Had to double check.

".... I love you, you know that. Right Antonio?.."

"...Of course, my dear.. I love you too."


End file.
